


Haywire

by TumbleSnout



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deadlock Gang, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleSnout/pseuds/TumbleSnout
Summary: ”Genji, I need y’t’trust me. M’not gonna let you fall, I promise. I trust you with my life, do you trust me?”Typically during missions, the cyborg was jaded and unimpressed.You’re a weapon. Unafraid. Parts can be replaced.He’d tell himself this and drone on, getting kill after kill without any regard for the faceless grunts behind the masks. But with the flames flickering in the train car above, occasionally swaying in the wind as it hung over the cliff in deadlock gorge, he was afraid. Afraid that one of them would fall. Afraid that they wouldn’t be able to rappel down to the narrow ledge in time. Which is why he’d frozen up about halfway down, maintaining an iron grip on the cable and refusing to let himself down any further.





	1. Trust me

”Genji, I need y’t’trust me. M’not gonna let you fall, I promise. I trust you with my life, do you trust me?”

Typically during missions, the cyborg was jaded and unimpressed.

_You’re a weapon. Unafraid. Parts can be replaced._

He’d tell himself this and drone on, getting kill after kill without any regard for the faceless grunts behind the masks. But with the flames flickering in the train car above, occasionally swaying in the wind as it hung over the cliff in deadlock gorge, he was afraid. Afraid that one of them would fall. Afraid that they wouldn’t be able to rappel down to the narrow ledge in time. Which is why he’d frozen up about halfway down, maintaining an iron grip on the cable and refusing to let himself down any further.

”Genji, listen to me. Are y’listening?”

It was only now that he realised Jesse was still talking.

”Right- I- i’m listening.” He swallowed nervously as Jesse guided him along. Originally, Gabriel had planned to go down with Jesse to collect the explosives from the small cave, as Gabriel was more experienced with the work than anyone else on the team, with Jesse himself knowing the cliff like the back of his hand. After all, this was Deadlock gorge. He’d practically been raised here, and had done this hundreds of times since he was about twelve. But of course, if something could go wrong, it would. The Blackwatch commander had been injured during the mission while taking out the Deadlock grunts, with a moderate concussion that was enough to knock him out for a short period of time. Jesse refused to let Gabriel go down with an injury like that, and Genji had agreed to take his place.

Worst decision in his entire fucking life.

_Why did I agree to this? I’ve never rappelled off of anything but the training building!_

”GENJI!” Jesse finally snapped at him, causing Genji to whip his head to face him. ”Genji, now ain’t the time to do the thing where you zone out. Stay with me, okay? That thing is about to fall on my head,” Jesse motioned to the train car above them, hanging precariously over the edge. Genji was almost relieved to see that it’s path was several meters away from hitting him. ”I’ve got a shot core, and at this point I think it’s better to send you back up if you’re gonna slow me down.” Genji flinched as Jesse started to get frustrated. He sighed, knowing full well that this was a two man mission. Non optional.

”I’m sorry, Mccree. Just- never really rappelled off a cliff before-”

”Boo fucking hoo. This is a mission. We’ve got a job to do, and if you can’t handle it then you can go home and whine to Angie ‘bout it. Or you can grow a pair, quit bein’ such an angsty asshole in a tincan, finish up, and pass me the duct tape while you’re at it. What’ll it be, Genji?” The name caused him to growl, adjusting his stance.

”I told you not to call me a tin-”

”Easy. Just distracting you from imminent danger by rilin’ you up. C’mon.” Jesse chuckled. The cyborg rolled his eyes, watching Jesse continue his descent. He relaxed a bit, gripped the clip, and allowed himself to descend. ”See? You’re a natural, Shimada. Just a few more yards-”

The creak made him sick to his stomach as he looked up to see the train car start to slip, the connection failing. Before he could even open his mouth, the joint between the cars gave out.

**”GENJI-”**

The scream echoed in his ears as he managed to turn just quickly enough to watch the train car slam into him, cable splitting at the shot core.

Both Mccree and the train car tumbled down the cliff, before something yanked at the line connecting them. Genji clung to his line, screaming as he watched the car slam into the dust hundreds of feet below.

Jesse hung upside down from his harness, swinging into the cliff from their connecting line fifteen feet below.


	2. Status

Jesse swung precariously on the line, upside down. From what Genji could see, he was not in the best shape. He was unmoving, swaying back and forth as blood trickled from a massive cut on his lip. The connection between them was meant as a last resort, and while Genji was beyond grateful for it, it was still damaged. More of a placebo for Genji’s own comfort, to be honest. If that line gave out, Mccree’s chances of survival were close to none.

_”Shimada, Mccree? Status. You two assholes alri-”_

”Jesse’s line failed.” He cut Gabriel off through his communicator.

Silence.

_”Is he alright?”_ It wasn't a surprise to hear the worry in his voice. Hell, Gabriel saw his agents as kids. Everyone knew that, even Genji.

”He’s on the safety line- the-” He swallowed. “The car fell and the side slammed into him. He mentioned something about a shot core and his line snapped and-”

A low groan sounded beneath him.

* * *

The first thing Jesse registered was the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Without even opening his eyes, he struggled to spit it out. Pain flared through his jaw as bloody saliva dribbled down his

Upper lip? He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. It felt like someone was stabbing into his skull and jaw with ice picks. He groaned, closing his eyes again as more blood clotted on his lips.

_“Mccree? Jesse.”_

”Wh- n’hell-”

_”Vaquero, listen to me. You’re gonna be alright, stay awake.”_

Who- What? Another voice came through the communicator.

_”He might have a concussion- He got knocked out- Jesse, talk to me. Are you alright?”_ Jesse couldn't even process what was going on. The first voice seemed relatively calm, albeit concerned. The second voice was on the verge of panic.

_”Here. Let me. I’ll see how bad it is while you assess the situation. Kid, can you tell me your name? Can you remember?”_

”Jesse.” He slurred, jaw aching.

_”Alright, good. Can you remember who I am?”_ He knew this one… Kind of?

”Mmmm- easy, y’re dad.”

Silence.

_”Alright- shit- What’s 2+2?”_

”Uhhh-” Jesse tried to raise his arm- Lower? What in the- Shit. He was upside down. ”Whm’i-” He slurred, confused.

_”Spit it out, kid.”_

But his eyelids were already closing, the throbbing in his head and jaw beginning to ease as sleep claimed him once more.


End file.
